Dear Regina
by madhattiexxx
Summary: Was she –the saviour- trying to stand up for Regina, her supposed enemy? That's when she realised. That's when her whole life changed for the better… …It took just a single moment for Emma Swan to realise that she had fallen for the insanely beautiful Regina Mills -sweet and romantic story of Emma falling for Regina. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARATERS OR ONCE UPON A TIME
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- HE'S NOT YOUR TRUE LOVE**

The feeling came to Emma whilst she was sat there watching Henry.  
She was thinking about the storybook he used to read when everybody else was still under the curse. She thought about how he was constantly telling her that his mother was wicked because of she tried to make him think he was crazy. He used to be mad at his adoptive mother for trying to keep the truth for him and letting himself and others think that he had developed a psychosis.

This wasn't the way Emma saw it, when she saw Regina looking at Henry, she always saw love in her. Never did she think that Regina purposely tried to make the kid's life a misery. The amount of love this woman had for her son made the blonde so unbelievably happy for Henry; she really thought that the kid should have thought this through from a different perspective. She didn't always used to see eye-to-eye with the former queen but really the kid should have cut her some slack sooner.  
All Regina did was try to protect Henry from what might have hurt him. There was nothing she could have done to make her mistake better. Everybody makes mistakes, her more than the rest. She left Henry to the foster system, why did he love Emma from the start but take so long to forgive Regina?

Was she –the saviour- trying to stand up for Regina, her supposed enemy?

That's when she realised. That's when her whole life changed for the better…

…It took just a single moment for Emma Swan to realise that she had fallen for the insanely beautiful Regina Mills; she was so taken aback from the sudden burst of intensity that the feeling gave her, that she almost dropped her steaming coffee into her lap.

She'd been sitting on a wooden bench in the park, watching Henry read his latest comic whilst sat restlessly on a new swing from the park of which the plans Regina finally had authorised.

From where she was sitting she had a clear view of the brunette talking with Robin Hood. Although she couldn't hear the conversation -for the distance was to great-, Emma watched the lips of each person so intently that she couldmak out some words and phrases.

The new couple were sitting a good distance away on the beach, happily eating a healthy picnic, prepared by the other woman.  
The blonde looked toward the newly dating pair, who sat next to each other a little too far apart; awkwardly holding hands in a slightly-too-tight position.

The thief's son -Roland- was, once again, nowhere to be seen. Emma was always astounded at how uncaring Robin was for his only child. The little boy couldn't be more than six years old and his father left him behind at every opportunity he got. Not to mention that the poor child had already lost his mother so didn't have a single supportive parent.

Although she had given up Henry, she'd done so for his own good as she really believed that he would be better off without her. It was one of the hardest things Emma had ever done, and although she does regret it, if she hadn't have sent Henry away then both their lives would be so different today- she would never have even met Regina.

Regina seemed to be content with the whole situation.

If Emma wasn't so used to seeing the older woman's face around Henry, she may not have picked up on Regina's glancing eyes; the slight dent in full bodied lips that proved that she had been biting her lip, in the same way she has always done when nervous.

Emma frowned but stood up to go and push her son when Henry called her over with a wide grin –much like Regina's- spread across his face.

This Robin guy was definitely not Regina's happy ending thought Emma as the angrily shoved the swing back and forth only stopping when her son slipped, gripping onto the metal chains for safety.

Sure Robin was supposed to be a hero or whatever, but to Emma he seemed to only hold that particular title in the Enchanted Forest- he wouldn't ever be Regina's hero.  
Plus, he actually enjoyed living in a forest. What was the appeal in that? What did Regina see in him?

She was royalty and he was no more than a lowly thief who couldn't be bothered to take care of his son.

Emma sat there watching Regina's only slightly hidden discomfort; this was getting hard to watch.

Emma decided to take action; she excused herself from Henry and flipped open her cheap phone.  
She dialled Regina's number. Emma was so filled with passion After just one ring she saw Regina glance at her phone and walk away from her date.

"Emma,"

Regina greeted her; relief was evident in her voice

"Hey," she said softly.

Then, on impulse she decidedly asked:  
"Regina can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, yes of course. Isn't that what we're doing? Emma, what is it? Are you alright?"

Now would have been the time to come up with something to say- anything to say. Emma hadn't exactly thought this through. Her plan was to get Regina away from Robin, but now what?

"Yes! I, uh, I wondered if... I wanted to ask you if you would to come to dinner tonight. We … we would probably just go to mine given the fact that there aren't many options here and I'm getting a bit bored of Granny's. But, you know if you wanted to?"

Emma was so afraid of the reply that she just stood there silently.

"Oh yes what a lovely idea Miss Swan. Henry will really enjoy spending an evening with the both of us!"

The blonde was shocked silent for a minute.  
Of course Regina thought she meant with Henry. She hadn't implied otherwise.

"Miss Swan. Are you there? I really must go."

Yes of course you must go- back to the boring thief thought Emma.

"Oh yes okay, I can pick you up at six if that's okay"

Emma was happy that at least she got to spend some time with the former queen. Also Henry being there would defiantly make the whole situation a lot less awkward.

"Okay Miss Swan. It's a date!"

The brunette hung up and Emma watched her walk slowly back towards the picnic at the sea edge.

One word thought Emma. How could that one last word that escaped the woman's mouth make her heart beat quite so fast?

Emma smiled shyly because she felt just like a juvenile teenager asking her biggest crush out on a date. Except that this would not be a date, she reminded herself.  
Emma was confident that nothing could knock her good mood until she saw Robin's arm draped around the gorgeous woman. His lips locked on hers in an awkward embrace.

Emma knew they were dating but she wasn't aware that Regina felt that way about him.  
How could she be mad at Regina it wasn't like they were exclusive- they weren't even going out Emma reminded herself.  
Maybe she was imagining Regina's feelings for her. What if it was all in her head? Could she really live knowing that the woman she pined for loved another?

Angry tears came to her eyes as she sat back on the park bench.

She wasn't mad at Regina, she could never be mad at such a perfect woman. No. She wasn't even mad at Robin, she was just so furious at herself for assuming things of Regina. She let a fresh batch of tears fall freely onto her cheeks.

"Mom"

Emma quickly brushed the wet tears from her skin. Sniffling she turned to face her son only humming subtly in response.

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

Henry looked so sweetly concerned for his mother that Emma felt so bad that she had completely forgotten his presence.

"Nothing's wrong kid. Just a bit of hay fever, that's all."

Emma knew that her voice sounded weak and it totally cracked when she called him by her usual pet name.

"But you were- umm okay. Shall we go now? I'm kinda bored."

She was sure Henry had seen through her act. He always did but there was no point in explaining any of this to him. It would just confuse him.

"Sure let's go!"

Emma had regained control.  
The blonde was never good at understanding her emotions, but there was very little doubt regarding what she was feeling at that minuet. She was jealous, and most defiantly not of Regina.  
She was jealous of Robin flipping Hood.  
She wanted to be the one to complain about Regina's healthy picnics; she wanted to be the one to hold her hand just right; and she most defiantly wanted to be the one to leave with her every night.

The moment made her pause and take a deep breath. She had never imagined that she would ever feel that way for anyone, she never even felt so strongly about Neal, or Bae as he was more commonly known here.

Henry walked silently next to Emma for a long while. He was the first to break the silence.

"Mom, who were you talking to on the phone?"

Relieved that the awkward silence had finally been broken Emma explained to Henry about dinner at hers.  
Henry seemed really excited to the saviour so they walked back to Emma's to get ready chatting happily.  
Emma just remembered what she would do about her parents and Neal, the baby not her dead ex. She decided that she couldn't tell them it was a bonding thing for Henry because she knew her over involved mother would definitely want to join in.  
She also could never tell them about her feelings for Regina because she knew what her mother would say. A scene from a few weeks previous replayed in her mind

 **5 weeks ago**

Emma's head was swirling as she dreamed of warm arms embracing her cold body and her eyes locking into those of her lover.  
The saviour hated it; she was refusing to stop indulging into such faux and whimsical fantasies.  
The blonde sat up on her bed trying to shake away such illusions. It was no use Emma was craving love.

"Emma, where are you? I'm cold and I really need more blankets."

Mary Margret had never seemed more irritating and whinny to the blonde. She had been running around after her all day awaiting David's return home.

The former prince, and newly appointed deputy sheriff, had been working an extra shift at the station to catch up on paperwork that had been pushed aside until Emma couldn't bear the size of the paper mounds cluttering her office.

"Coming mum!"

Emma sulked to her small, and hopefully temporary, room to grab the extra blankets of her bed to give to Snow.

After making a show of stomping towards the older woman's room, she begrudgingly wrapped the warm blankets around the woman she was supposed to call her mother.  
Emma could see Mary Margaret's tense shoulders relax under the warms and touch of the blonde.

"Emma"

Snow's voice was weak and made her sound so hopeless that Emma felt she had to oblige to the woman's every request.  
Edging closer to the bed, she made a soft but slightly aggravated humming noise in response and turned her head in the former princess's direction.

"Thank you!"

The brunette sounded so genuinely grateful that Emma knew she was appreciated.  
Emma sighed in relief at the end of the string of everlasting requests.

Emma thought about kissing her on her forehead, in a mother-daughter sweet way, but felt uncomfortable at the thought.  
Deciding it better not to she turned on her heel almost silently and began to traipse out the room.

"And Emma- I know."

Emma looked at the woman as though she had truly lost her mind, although the blonde girl was pretty sure that after the past while she seriously needed re-evaluate her definition of losing your mind.

Snow wondered if she should continue.  
Maybe Emma was playing dumb but maybe she really didn't understand what she, Snow, could so clearly see.  
She looked at her daughter as if the confused face would give her an answer however all she saw was pure bewilderment.

She saw Emma's expectant glare and pressed on, not really knowing what her daughters reaction would be to the next thing she says.

"…about your feelings for Regina."

The blonde cocked her head so she was looking directly into the eyes of the obviously delirious woman.

Emma was so taken by surprise at her mother's outburst of insanity that for once the blonde struggled to find the words to explain that she was most definitely not crushing on Regina.

"Snow- Mum. Ummm. I, I don't have any feelings for Regina.  
We are just friends and I'm not even sure if that's just for Henry's sake.  
Please, you must be joking right. Come on she was a bloody witch for god's sake."

Seeing the look on the ill woman's face she knew this was not a prank. Her voice softened and she raised her eyebrows.

"Look, you must not be thinking clearly from all the flu medicine you've been taking. I'm gunna let you get some rest so you are well for the town meeting next week."

Emma was just so taken aback by the older woman's ridiculous, and medicine induced, thoughts that she turned confused then accidentally crashed into the clean and perfected feature wall of the brunette's bedroom.

"Poor love sick girl"

Snow was taking mostly for her own benefit but the muffled words were just comprehendible to the blonde.

"Emma, you know I'm right about this, I am kind of an expert in such areas.  
I will tell you now though, I don't approve of you and Regina as a couple and I'm damn sure your father won't.  
However who are we to get in the way of true love. If you're sure this is what you want then maybe we can discuss it as a family."

By this point Emma was practically squirming and was ready to fake a sheriff call just to escape the room, thick with tension thanks to her mother's delirious thoughts.

Emma, still a little dazed from hitting the wall so hard, sat down on the sofa for 5 minutes of peace before the older woman found something else to complain about.

She tried to shut her eyes lolling her head back against the arm rest; however her mind was over-run by pictures of her child's mother smiling and calling her Miss Swan.

"Curse my mother" the blonde mumbled aloud.

What in this world had ever made the brunette think that she had feeling for her son's adoptive mother no less!

The saviour was so confused and the only thing she knew for definite was that she would have to find a way to get out of this house. Emma pondered over different escape plans but none of them ended well in the long term.  
She also couldn't make herself abandon the teacher when she was as ill as she was.

Emma stood up trying to grasp some kind of way she could be in two places at once.  
If only she could get her magic to work she could quite simply duplicate herself.

The thoughts where bouncing around Emma's head till she could no longer take it. She held her head in pain. Grumbling, she clutched hold of the kitchen top before everything went fuzzy.

Emma awoke to find herself lying on the cold floor of her parents kitchen. The blonde moaned as a sharp pain seared through her head.  
She realised that she has slightly cut the side of her forehead when she fell.

The saviour, feeling very to the contrary, mopped up a pool of gushing blood running down her face.  
Looking for her mother's first aid kit, she heard an all too familiar voice calling her from upstairs.

"Emma, love, is everything all right down there, I heard a crash?"

Mary Margaret's voice was laced with fear and panic. Emma walked hazily up the stairs and across the hall until she found the room her mother was staying in.

"Mum, everything's fine I just tripped slightly and took a slight blow to the head but other than that everything's absolutely fine.  
By the way, where about do you keep your first aid kit?"

Emma attempted to avoid the eyes of the woman lying limp in bed opposite her. To her dismay her mother waved her over with a concerned look glistening in her soft brown eyes.

Emma trudged over towards the teacher as she examined the cut on her head with discomfort. Mary Margaret placed a finger at the edge of the still bleeding gash.  
She saw how Emma winced at the pain as she hovered a finger around the surround area of the cut.

"Emma, are you sure you are all right? The first aid kit's in the cupboard just above the wine glasses. It might be best to call Whale see if he thinks you need a check over."

Snow's face was so pitiful and concerned, a look that always made Emma somehow feel guilty.  
Without another word the blonde turned her back the older woman and walked towards the first aid kit.

Emma grabbed the red bag from the shelf and started to pour a solution onto a cotton pad when she heard the front door click open then shut.

"Hello?"

Emma called out trying to put on a smile although she really was not in the mood to speak to anybody.

"Emma, it's me I'm back from the station. How's your mother?"

Emma was so happy to see her charming father that she had to fight the urge to run and hug him crying into his new uniform shirt.

"Umm she's a little better, although I think she better lay of the medicine she seems a little confused."

Emma's words where quite as David walked into the room waiting for instructions of what still needed to be done.  
Instead he was greeted by his daughter dabbing excess blood off of her forehead.

"Emma! What happened, are you all right?"

David's voice filled with the same sympathy that irritated her whenever her mum spoke to her as if the 28 years that they abandoned her for had never passed.

"I'm fine David - really, don't fuss. Just go and check Mum's okay. I need some air. I'll go meet Henry at school."

And before David could protest the idea his new sound daughter had disappeared with a slam of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the comments, I really love to read them. I will mention that this is my first time writing fan fiction for others so I am definitely open to any suggestions or tips.**

 **I will apologise now for my bad grammar and spelling as I don't have lots of time to proof check my work. If any of you have any ideas about what could happen in my story I would really enjoy adding them in to my plot line. Although I do have my rough ideas I would love to hear some of yours.**

 **Thanks again I enjoy every like and follow. I will try to update as much as possible.  
Did you want to hear a chapter from Regina's point of view?**

 **Sorry that tis chapter is short i will try to make up for it next chapter :)**

 **I still do not own either Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

 **madhattiexxx**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2- MAYBE I MIGHT LOVE YOU**

After endless hours of playing video games on Mary Margaret's T.V, Emma heard her phone chime. The over excited blonde jumped up and switched of the Xbox.

"Awwwww. Mom, what was that for?"

Henry sounded almost as whiny as Mary Margaret just a few weeks ago when she was ill.

"Sorry kido, we need to get ready. Your mum will need picking up soon."  
The blonde had managed to convince her parents to go to a play this evening, she even booked them a hotel for the night so they wouldn't barge in on the end of her meal date.  
Emma practically flew to her room; she looked through her wardrobe but everything was either too casual or much too fancy.  
The saviour wanted the Mayor to know she was trying but also knew she may be suspicious if she turned up in a ball gown and glittering, gold heels.  
She needed a new outfit but didn't have long.

Although Emma was still unaware if her feelings were one sided, she had promised Regina an evening meal and she was planning on giving her one.  
Emma knew that Regina was still dating Robin but thought that maybe the night went well she might at least be some form of competition against the theif.

"Henry I'm just nipping out, I promise I'll be back in 20 minutes. Get in the shower and don't open the door to anybody- I'll take my keys. Okay?"

"Sure mom, hurry back!"

Emma rushed of in her yellow Beetle turning in at the clothes store.  
The blonde had to decide between a plain grey dress that finished just at her ankles and a one shouldered crimson dress that rested just above her knee.  
In the end she chose the red dress because it was much more low-cut and a little more revealing. She was in a tense competition here!  
Along with the dress she picked out a pair of simple but effective black wedges and picked out a new perfume and a few bottles of wine and Cola on the way out.

"I'm back Henry!"

Emma walked through the door to find Henry lying on the couch wearing a pair of lounge pants and an old football tee-shirt.

"What an earth are you wearing Henry? This is an evening meal so if you can't be bothered to find something nice to wear then I will have to pick out your clothes like a little kid."

Henry mumbled something under his breath before sighing and walking moodily up the stairs in a way that very much reminded Emma of herself.  
The blonde girl walked up the stairs with some haste after she realised that she had only thirty five minutes left to get ready as she still needed to pick Regina up.

As the smitten woman slipped into her dress, she thought about how she found it humorous, however rather bewildering, that she could feel something this strong for Regina.  
As in, something that wasn't constant anger and frustration.  
No, this was more like a relaxing feeling that sent warm shivers down her spine every time they touched- even if only briefly.  
It was fulfilling and it constantly made her grin like an idiot in middle school with the hots for the new high school hubby.

Emma was almost certain that she should be terrified by this.  
She has never been the best at dealing with and controlling her own feelings.  
But somehow, this just felt all too perfect and she couldn't bring herself to truly fear it.  
She didn't know what it meant but it was quite pleasant and she couldn't imagine herself ever wanting to run from it.  
It was so very harmless, she thought.

She likes Regina, so what?

After applying make-up several times messing it up just slightly each time, Emma realised that it was nearly six and decided that what she had now would have to do.  
It wasn't like it was a date anyway, Emma thought to herself trying not to be disappointed by the fact.

The blonde trotted down the stairs looking elegant and poised on her new outfit.  
She noticed that Henry had changed into a cute open-neck, checked shirt and a pair of long trousers. By the looks of things he had also found David's hair gel and aftershave.

Emma giggled to herself as she realised how hard Henry was trying after Emma let him know how important it was to her.  
The blonde wrapped the teenage boy in a large bear hug.

"My lady, it would be an honour!"

Henry holds out a dainty arm for Emma to take talking in the poshest voice he could make.  
Emma took Henry's arm in hers and together they walked toward the car.  
Emma could help but laugh when her son opened her door and gestured for her to get in.

When Henry and Emma arrived outside the mayors house, they stepped out the car. Maintaining the charade, Henry once more took Emma's arm and escorted her toward the door.

"Miss Swan. Henry!"

The mayor's voice softened and lightened as she welcomed in the son she loves.

"Please come in. I have just finished a fresh batch of apple cider. Would care to try some Miss Swan?" Henry there's some of that organic orange juice you like in the fridge."

Henry rushed toward the fridge and Regina made a comment that she couldn't quite hear because she wasn't really paying much attention.

The brunette threw her head back; he short hair bounced on top of her shoulders her mouth spread in a wide grin so that Emma could see each sparkling tooth in her mouth.

Emma entered the house still blown away by the radiating beauty of Regina Mills laughing.  
It was a near miracle that Emma could respond to her offer for a drink.  
Emma had always loved that apple cider; it was a constant reminder of her first encounter with Mayor Mills- bitter sweet!

As the group drained their glasses, Emma stood up to make their way back to the Charming's apartment.

"So Miss Swan, which delicacy have you prepared for our meal?"

A wave of panic rushed through Emma. How could she be so careless?  
Regina would never agree to eat with her again.  
She'd forgotten the food! She was so wrapped up in what to wear and say that she had forgotten about what they would eat.

"Well, Miss Swan. What are we having?"

Regina glanced at her expectantly. What should she say? Emma began to think of a way to word an apology. She opened her mouth to speak:

"Bullshit!"

Regina looked so shocked but she was still not as shocked as Emma was herself.

"Sorry. I meant that I may have forgotten to do any food. Regina I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry I just wanted everything to go right I'm such an idiot. Please, forgive me?"

Exasperated, Emma placed her face onto her cold palms- her arms supported by her elbows. She was close to tears again- what was wrong with her lately?

"Miss Swan, really- don't worry I'm sure I can make something here or we could go out to this little restaurant I made, hidden in the woods, when I planned my curse in Storybrooke. It's only small but it's never been used by anybody but me."

Emma was glad that they would still be having a meal- in a secret restaurant no-less. However the blonde still felt a twinge of guilt, she was supposed to be the one hosting tonight, the one who would let her relax.

"Fine, that sounds lovely but I'm paying and driving."

At least that way Emma wouldn't feel quite so much like shit for forgetting the food.  
Seriously, who forgets the food for an evening meal?

"I wouldn't expect any less!"

The smirk that danced Regina's soft lips as she made the joke made Emma feel weak at the knees.

"Shall we leave then?"

Emma simply nodded as she was still too hung up over Regina's smile to say a word.  
Before the saviour knew what they were doing, the laughing brunette and her son dragged Emma happily to the car.

"Just make a last left here and then just two minutes further straight on."

Emma wasn't surprised that nobody had found this place; it takes some of the strangest routes through the forest.  
She was so pleased that Regina trusted her with such a secret place but couldn't help but wonder if her and Robin ate in the same restaurant she was just about to pull up to.

"Wow!"

Henry spoke the words before the blonde had a chance. The place they were at truly was splendid,she could get used to eating here!  
As the group waked in, Regina and Emma either side of their son, the saviour realised that the place was smaller than it looked from outside. There was a single table, just in the centre of the room. There was an expensive looking chandelier hanging above their heads and a bottle of posh looking wine on the table in a cooler.  
They all sat down around the table and there was an awkward silence amongst the trio.

"So- does anybody else know about this place. I mean who's going to cook?"

Emma was so desperate to break the silence so they could relax and have a good time. She also thought this way the brunette would have to tell her if her outlaw friend had been up here too.

"No, nobody else. The cook – well you'll soon see. Anyway there's no point in ruining this place of mine, anybody else worth telling would tell someone else. There's nobody else I trust, I want this to be my place- maybe, our place."

The sweet words flew straight past Emma's brain and fluttered into her heart. She replayed the words over and over I her head.

"Don't get the wrong idea Miss Swan. I simply mean a place were you and I can meet with Henry without the prying eyes of the city folk."

Emma casually hummed with a slight nod of her head and knew that with Regina she would do anything to make all she does and says hide her feelings.  
With this in mind, Emma over looks Regina's obvious down-play and plans to enjoy the rest of her night.

It's twelve O'clock and Regina has just left her house that night. Henry went to sleep a couple of hours ago, Regina however stayed to polish of the last few bottles of wine she bought earlier.

Emma cleared away the glasses clumsily, before swooning up the stairs. The saviour was half in love and half totally pissed.  
As Emma lay on her bed in her box room, she thought about the night. It actually went pretty well, the mayor showed her and Henry her way of using magic to cook their meals. After this they rode back to the Charming's flat to let henry get some sleep, before Emma challenged Regina to a drinking competition- Regina won. God, that woman can handle her drink, however luckily for Emma she had got the brunette drunk enough to play some of her mom's 'secret' dance games on Henry's Xbox.

The one moment that the blonde couldn't seem to forget was in the restaurant when Regina told her that nobody else had seen her little getaway.

'There's nobody else I trust, I want this to be my place- maybe, our place.'

Maybe there was hope for Emma after all!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry about the wait for this instalment but things have been really busy but I managed to get this done for you with a little help from a great friend of mine.**_

 _ **I will definitely be writing some more with this friend of mine as she is super fun to write with and really good at spotting my mistakes- a big thanks Emmy xxx**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoy this little instalment. It's been great fun to write and has some of our beloved Swan Queen to be found near the end.**_

 _ **Once more, I love each review and some of the ideas I've been given are great. Keep 'em comin'xxx**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS. If I did I would defo be nicer to poor Gina!**_

 _ **Enjoy my lovelies x**_

 _ **madhattiexxx**_

 **CHAPTER 3- AM I READY TO LOVE YOU?**

A soft whimpering awoke Emma from her dreams. The blonde looked groggily at her clock to find that it was only half past two- in the morning!

A tired and confused saviour dragged herself out of bed; was something wrong with one of her parents? When the blonde peered through the crack in the door she saw two, very much asleep, parents lying in a soundless embrace.

Emma was confused about where the noise was coming from before she remembered that Regina had allowed Henry to stay the night in the charming apartment. The blonde rushed, maintaining her soft footsteps, over to her son's room.

The blonde knocked lightly on the door, so as not to wake up her parents. After hearing a sniffle, which Emma counted as permission to enter, she tiptoed quietly to stand beside her kid who was shaking terribly, curled up in his bed sheets.

The saviour placed a single, comforting arm around her child whilst flicking on the switch to his new lampshade. The boy's trembling began to subside and his heart rate steadied.

"Hey, kiddo- What's wrong? It's just a dream sweetie, it's not real."

This is where having Regina around would have been helpful - she had no experience in comforting children. There was only ever one child she had comforted in her first actual home before she was carted of to the next. The only thing that she could remember was singing to her adoptive sister and Henry was much too old for that.

"But Mom, it's not a dream! It's just like the story, everything is REAL and I'm part of it. My mum is the saviour and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I always thought that we would be okay but now I know that not every hero gets to win."

Emma immediately knew what Henry was talking about, he had been dreaming about Neal- his father.

The same thoughts haunted Emma each night, but seeing her kid like this made her feel so guilty for just assuming he would be fine. She had always known he was a strong kid but how could she think that he would just get over something like this when Emma was still struggling herself. Henry had been the one to keep Emma sane; he always the one letting her know that everything would be okay. She then knew that she had to be there for Henry now, to tell him that everything would be okay- even if she didn't quite believe it yet. If she couldn't get Henry - the Truest Believer - to realise that things can turn out okay, then how could anybody else have hope.

"It'll be okay kid I still miss him to. We will get through this."

Tears of pain and angst threatened to escape Emma's eyes- but Regina, or no Regina, Emma knew that Henry needed her right now- he needed a mother who would understand. And that's what Emma was planning on being.

Seeing how upset Henry - her child - was, brought out Emma's mothering instincts and she pulled him towards her in a comforting hug.

"No matter what happen, we both know that good always wins, even when you think you've lost - Neal will always be with us. He isn't dead to me- not quite yet."

The blonde refusing to let go of her now weeping son, lay down next to him in his double bed and hummed 'Heigh-Ho' to her son till he fell asleep, her favourite song as child.

When Emma was sure that the small child was sleeping, she finally allowed silent tears spill down her cheeks. her sobs muffled in the brown locks of the tired boy's hair.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling tired and grumpy. She looked around her before realising that she wasn't in her own room, however she was certain that she was in her own house.

Was this just a dream?

No-she began to recall memories of the last night.

"Henry, wake up. It's okay- it's just me"

She reaches out an arm to shake her son but is astounded to find that her arm is grasping at empty space. Henry was never one to get up this early.

Maybe his other mother had started to rub off on him. The blonde woman walked down the stairs to make herself and Henry some bacon with pancakes to find that Henry wasn't here either.

Emma thought about trying to get hold of the boy; she whipped out her phone ready to dial the number before realising that Regina wouldn't let him have one.

I knew that we should have bought him his own phone, thought Emma as she punched in Regina's cell number.

"Hey Regina, it's me. I was just calling to check if you had Henry with you- he disappeared after our conversation last night….

...I know I'm so sorry Gina; he got really upset and maybe didn't quite get what I meant...

...Nothing I was just trying to comfort him he was…

...Neal- he was upset about his father dying…

...I know Gina- so do you have him with you or not…

...NO- that's why I called you, right let me know if he turns up I'm going looking for him." She hung up and leant her head against the wall, sighing deeply. The stress was finally catching up to Emma and she knew in her head that Henry need her to be calm and collected by the time she got to home.

Knowing exactly where she would find her son, Emma grabbed her keys of the counter rushing off towards the woods.

Luckily for Emma, she never changed out of her jeans and tee-shirt last night, so she was decent. As the blonde drove down the twisty roads, all that she could think of was whether Henry was okay alone in the forest. She was scared for him, he was only young and had been through a lot in his life. Emma had no clue why Henry would run of into the woods by himself but her maternal instincts made her certain that she would find him here.

As the looming trees drew closer, the small yellow beetle that the saviour drove started to slow for the car was heavy under the light wooden planks of the Toll Bridge. Glistening stars began to fade as dawn passed and the morning drew closer. At this moment Mary Margaret's name flashed onto the screen of her cell phone; Emma clicked the answer button knowing how worried she obviously was at that minute.

"Mum, hey…

Yes I'm fine…

No, he's not with me but I know where he is and I'm on my way to get him…

Sorry- I know I should have let you know but I was just in a bit of a hurry…

Yes, I'll call you as soon as i get to him- Bye!"

Emma hugged the phone tight to her chest letting salty tears fall freely; Emma almost forgot where she was and what she was doing until she heard a shrill scream.

"NOOO- Don't hit me!"

Emma veered to the side in panic after seeing the pale child in clear view from her headlights. She hastily unbuckled her seat belt trying to steady her breath. The saviour sprinted like an athlete toward the child lying curled up scared on the dusty path. All of a sudden Emma knew exactly where she was and felt a soft tug at her heart, noticing how hard it was to breathe when you were standing in the same place that your loved one died.

"Henry- are you okay? you had me worried sick about you, what the hell were you thinking?"

Emma hadn't meant to sound quite so harsh but she was just so emotional- she was terrified, angry and just so hurt all at once. Emma could hardly believe that she was still standing there strong enough to face her son. After seeing the kids face- so covered in fear and pain, she let her anger subside and tried for a gentle smile.

The blonde hugged her child never wanting to let go, she knew that she would have to let Regina and her parents know that they were both okay and safe, but she just wasn't ready to let the comfort and safety of the boy end.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I just wanted to talk to him one more time, I just wanted to let him know that it was safe for him to come out of hiding and talk to me."

Emma was confused, she sat up and looked her son in the eye- he truly thought that his father was still alive. How could he think that hadn't she made it clear? He thought Neal was dead last night- what changed?

Then it dawned upon Emma and she knew that this was entirely her fault. she had led her son to believe that his dead father was still alive and in hiding from Zelena.

She pressed a soft kiss on the cheek of the boy, informing him that she had a few calls to make but would be back to talk in a second.

Henry walked silently to the car and found his seat with a look of defeat and fatigue washing over him. Emma was way out of her league here; she was in way too deep and had no idea how to save herself. the blonde walked wearily another two minutes into the woods to ensure that the boy was out of earshot before calling her mother to let her know that they were okay. When she asked her mother about how to handle Henry, all she would tell her was that when she was standing there she would know exactly what to do.

Emma found this hard to believe as she was standing there, right in front of him, just two minutes ago and she had no idea how to handle a situation like this. Emma didn't understand what Henry was thinking and how he would react to anything. When she was upset all she would show was anger and the boy sure as hell wasn't showing the same front that her teenage-self did.

Emma dialled Regina's number knowing that she would be scared sick; the woman loved nothing more than she loved that child and god knows what would happen to her if anything had happened to Henry.

"Regina, it's me. I'm with Henry, we're both safe. We are in the woods just of Toll Bridge."

"Oh thank god you're both okay. What an earth took you so long Miss Swan? I was worried out of my mind."

Emma began to massage her temples unsure of how to ask the former queen for parenting advice. However, knowing that her kid's happiness was at stake, Emma would do anything.

"Look, I'm with him and he's fine- well sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? What happened? Please Miss Swan I need to know."

"He, ummm. Last night, I walked into his room late, to find him upset about Neal so we talked and I fear he didn't quite understand what I meant."

"How so?"

"He thinks that Neal's alive and in hiding from Zelena."

Emma didn't bother to hide the wobble in her voice as she spoke the last words. The blonde so wished that what Henry was saying was true but knew better. She watched him die in her arms.

"Miss Swan, are you crying?"

"I can't do this Regina. I can't tell him again- the first time was hard enough. I'm the one who gave him this hope I can't take it back again. I'm not cut out for this- how on earth do you do this every day?"

Emma was sobbing now, letting words fall free from her mouth as she begged for comfort and for help.

"Emma, I… I don't know what to say. Henry needs to know the truth and it needs to be from somebody he loves. Can you not drive him back and get Mary Margaret to talk to him?"

"I can't let our son see me like this- he'll want me to talk about this and I'm not ready. Can you come down here? Please Regina."

Emma was now lying curled up in a ball against the nearest tree.

Why couldn't she handle things like Regina?

Why couldn't she be the one to stay in control for her son?

The saviour's lungs tightened, she was cold, upset and tired. She was in no state to take care of a grieving child- she feared she never would be.

"Please"

A last silent beg escaped the blonde's lips before her phone died; she cursed loudly screaming and crying until her throat was raw and sore. Even then the saviour lay there out of energy hating herself and sobbing every tear she could conjure.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here now- I've got you."

The blonde collapsed gratefully into the brunette's open arms. Had she passed out? All she knew was that she was in the forest with Regina Mills crying harder than she had ever before.  
Emma opened her mouth to talk but was hyperventilating so much that she couldn't get the words out to form a sentence.

"Hey, hey. It's all going to be okay now. I'm here now- I've got you."

Regina pulled her in so close to her chest that Emma could smell her expensive perfume with traces of her sweet sweat. Emma could feel each teach teardrop that rolled down from her face running down the mayor's ample bosoms. The silk shirt covering the woman, stuck to her neck; she didn't care, she just kept hugging the weeping saviour.

The blonde moved her head so she could look into the eyes of her friend.

"Why?"

The single word- though tearful, was inquisitive and full of honesty.

The blonde needed to know why the mayor was doing this for her. The brunette owed her nothing yet gave her everything- this was the true Regina that she had fallen in love with. She had seen this Regina little but was hopeful she would see more as there was no one else she wanted to comfort her more right now.

"Can you stand?"

The saviour nodded weakly, wondering why the brunette dodged her question.

"Okay good. Lean on me- I'll walk you to my car."

Emma said not a word but stood up leaning heavily on the older woman, trying to stifle her sniffles so that she didn't irritate the mayor.

"It's okay Emma. You're allowed to be upset- you're obviously grieving and you can cry as much as you need to. Emma, if you ever need to talk- I'm here. You don't need to do this to yourself; it can be okay for you to open up to somebody."

Regina's words were so kind, a fresh batch of tears began to well in her eyes as she was guided toward the Mercedes.  
When Emma was sat in the car she found it increasingly hard not to fall asleep. Regina rubbed the muddy jean concealing her leg as if to let her know that it was okay for her to fall asleep.

"Where's Henry"

Emma's fatigue made the words sound muffled and slurred but she knew her mind wouldn't rest until she knew her son was safe.

"He's fine Emma. I took him home in your car after explaining a few things to him. He understands everything he needs to and is at home talking with Snow. I came back to find you straight after and then after a few hours you came to."

The blonde immediately felt guilty for making her wait for hours- she really did like this genuine and kind Regina. The real Regina.

"Thanks- for everything. I just… I don't think that I can take all their questions right now."

Emma truly couldn't deal with Henry's questions, her mother's worried comments and David's pitiful glances.

"I didn't think that you'd quite be up to it, so I told them that you'd stay at my house for a few days. I mean only if you want to?"

Emma nodded in silent gratitude.

"Right then, get some rest. I'll wake you when we arrive."

Emma attempted a half-hearted smile before she felt her body unwind to the low rumble of the car tires. The saviour felt each eyelid shut and she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya,**_

 _ **I know it's been a long wait so thanks all for having the patience to wait for this upload.**_

 _ **Thanks for all my messages and reviews- I love to see them all so keep them coming!**_

 _ **I've spent a little longer on this one because I found Regina's character and her emotions so hard to capture- as you may have guessed this is a chapter from her point of view.**_

 _ **Can I also point out, to avoid any confusion, that Neal (the baby) was born early in this fic.**_

 _ **When you read about Henry I know that you're all going to hate me but I'm sorry- he's grieving!**_

 _ **I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait and you'll stick with me for the rest of this story.**_

 _ **This story may be a little longer than I thought- maybe over 35 chapters so I'll write some shorter works in the mean time do if you're loving this be sure to check out my upcoming swan queen work.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Enjoy my lovelies x**_

 _ **madhattiexxx**_

 **CHAPTER 4- I KNOW YOU LIKE ME**

Regina stirred; the sharp piercing shrieks once again awakening her from her slumber. This was the third night in a row and if the mayor wanted to keep up appearances then she really would have find ways to get her beauty sleep.

Regina pulled back the covers to the duvet and walked the guest room to sooth a hysterical Emma.

"Hey, Emma. It was just a dream- go back to sleep."

Soothing words managed to escape the sleep-deprived queen. Although the brunette didn't mind being there for Emma, she really was getting tired of midnight trips to the guest room to calm a screaming saviour.

The brunette rubbed the small of the blonde's back, now sodden with sweat, in a desperate hope to calm her.

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

The saviour once more shook her head stubbornly; the younger woman had been staying with Regina for almost a week and although she knew that there was progress, she wouldn't open up to the mayor once.

Once the blonde had settled, Regina carefully ran her fingers through each of Emma's soft-golden locks until she fell back asleep.

Every other morning the saviour would have fallen asleep and Regina would have tiptoed gratefully back to her bed. This morning however, the mayor had no such intentions, as soon as she saw Emma that morning, curled up in damp sheets, crying, she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave her side.

* * *

"Regina?"

The brunette awoke immediately at the mention of her name.

"Emma- What's wrong? What happened?"

The brunette was so worried about what might have happened to Emma that she completely disregarded the fact that she was laying there, on the floor of the saviour's room, her only warmth being the silk pyjamas she had wrapped around her shivering body.

"No, nothing's wrong. You just gave me a start I didn't expect to see you here - what are you doing here? - not that I mind - I mean, not like that, but you haven't ever stayed before." Emma finished lamely, never before had she seen the blonde rambling quite like this. Regina thought -and hoped- that maybe was the first person the saviour had met who could reduce her to such an inarticulate state. Unbeknownst to the younger woman, the brunette opposite her was also struggling to form a cohesive sentence.

Regina refused to admit that the saviour's vulnerability made her heart positively throb. She didn't know how she felt towards the blonde but she'd be damned if she decided to admit it, she had to think of a plausible reason, one that Miss Swan would believe that didn't require any follow up answers-

"Henry asked me to make sure you were alright Miss Swan and I didn't want you screaming for any longer as you woke him up."

Emma looked up as if to question the brunette; Regina panicked- what if the blonde continued to persist with her ridiculed questioning. Regina was fairly certain that she wouldn't be able to come up with a better alibi. 'It's fine,' though Regina, 'she has no reason not to believe you,' still though the older woman could feel the sweat began to trickle across her forehead. Regina's inner monologue was going wild as she considered all the possibilities, most of which ended badly for her.

"Woke who up?"

Regina was certain she recognised the voice and her panic increased double fold.

"Um… Henry it's all right, I'm just talking to Miss Swan"

She turned around just to see a small dark brown head peer around the doorway. Henry's face soon appeared and his hazel eyes scanned the room inquisitively until they came to rest on both his mothers in the centre of the guest room.

"What's going on mom?"

"Nothing Henry!"

Both birth and adoptive mother answered at the same time before glancing to each other in slight irritation and discomfort. Regina, quickly analysing the situation decided to explain the misunderstanding to Henry without the company of others, particularly not the woman the would be discussing.

Facing the blonde she, ordered, more than asked,

"Sheriff if you wouldn't mind I would like a moment with my son privately, there is plenty to eat downstairs, I'm sure you will find something - I suggest the apples, freshly picked today."

"He's my son too," the blonde reminded the queen before mumbling an awkward thank you, wrestling of her duvet and climbing out the bed. Emma was wearing a tight-white tank top and small but comfortable blank panties. As the blonde walked out the room Regina's eyes focused wide-like-saucers on the toned thighs of the younger woman. Her curved hips sauntering sexily- Emma definitely worked out!

The brunette shook her head to clear the thoughts from her head- the poor woman just had her true love killed by non other than her sister and now she was going after her little brother- Emma didn't need this.  
The blonde needed a friend.

"Henry." ;the queen sighed deeply before continuing, " I know that you… have this notion that your father is still alive, but it's important that you stop indulging yourself in the faux fantasies or else someone might get hurt- and I want you to be safe. Neal is dead, Sheriff Swan said what she did to console you, he is gone."

Henry shoved her back abruptly and ran from the room after shouting,

"You're lying, you don't know anything and I… I wish I'd never met you"

Regina sighed wearily, placing an exasperated hand to her head. She stood from the corner that her son had ,uncharacteristically, pushed her into. A small gash on her leg hurt her,however the words he said were what had really stung her. She knew that her son was going through an emotional phase right now, but he had never lashed out at her before today and the knowledge that he wanted to hurt her made her eyes fill with unwanted tears.

Wincing as she thought about the flash of hate she had seen passing through her son's eyes, Regina slowly began to make her way down the stairs and towards her living room.

"Regina- What the hell just happened? I heard a crash and then Henry stormed outta here and it was like he was a different kid. He just looked so angry and mad at everybody. He said he was going to see Archie - I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth. He's fine…

...But you're not. What the hell happened to your head? Did you fall? Oh god Gina, you need a doctor."

Regina had been so terrified at the fact that Henry had hurt her that she didn't notice the large open wound causing fresh blood to drip thickly onto her silk pyjama shirt.

The trembling woman just sat down on her sofa sadly shaking her head. She saw the blonde woman walk towards her and she felt her guard drop as the younger woman placed a soothing arm around her.

Holding her by the shoulders Emma looked her in the eye before she asked:

"Regina- did Henry do this?"

The brunette was about to protest but a large lump stuck in her throat preventing the words' escape. Emma's face seemed to bear a certain surprise to Regina however she was pulled into a comforting hug all the same.  
The mayor wondered why this felt so right when it was really just so wrong- had she always wanted this? She had felt a connection to Emma from the first time they met on her doorstep. Emma was still hurting so Regina knew that she couldn't like Emma, well not in that way, but she just knew that she felt a comfort like no other now that she was safe on the arms of the blonde.

"Hey, Regina, it's going to be okay- I'm certain."

Regina sat up suddenly all too aware of how much her was still bleeding. The saviour looked at her with kind caring eyes and she felt herself entranced by the cool jade green. The mayor awakened from the trance when she noticed that she had coated the younger woman's white tank top with crimson red blood. Regina gasped in pure shock and disappointment of herself.

"Sorry."

The single word sounded feeble as soon as it left the queen's mouth. The blonde just shrugged and gazed observantly at the terrible wound on her head.

"Can I touch it?"

The words were a whisper, the brunette was so enthralled by her unintentional seductive tone that she simply nodded her head and flashed her a rusty smile. The touch of the sheriff's long and cool fingers felt soothing and cool against her wound- she instantly felt better. When Regina heard the blonde curse in shock, she cautiously lifted her own slender fingers to her head. When she didn't feel the gash, she moved her fingers around the surrounding area of where she knew the cut was. It took a few seconds for Regina to comprehend what had happened, but when she did she was so shocked that she nearly forgot to breathe.

"Emma- wait, you're a healer?"

"I'm a what? I was just touching your head and then it kinda disappeared! Is that normal?"

Emma's voice was a shrill ramble as she nervously babbled about her new found power.

"Well Emma, it's a natural power but not a common one. There are very few people who posses this power- I'm still a beginner myself. You're a natural- you have great magical power. You need to let me coach you, I can help."

Regina looks at her pleadingly knowing that such power should not be wasted. Emma looks just about ready to agree when the door opens slowly and a small brown-haired boy peeps through.

"Mum"

Henry's face was tear-streaked and Regina knew at once he was sorry. She opened her arms hoping that the boy wouldn't reject her. Henry ran toward Regina crying soft whines into her shirt.

"I went to go and see dr Hopper and he made me realise that I was lashing out at you because I'm hurt. I'm so sorry mum I didn't mean it- it's just so hard. I want Neal back."

Regina cradled her son in bare arms. Emma stood up silently and turned to walk out the door, the brunette shook her head and beckoned her over knowing that if Henry was still hurting over Neal he would need the saviour, also ,for comfort.

The three hugged together all crying slightly, it was Emma who broke the hug to carry a shaken Henry back to bed as he was obviously still tired. The mayor heard voices letting her know that Emma was making certain that Henry knew that his father was one hundred percent dead.

Quiet footsteps traveled down the stairs and Regina heard Emma speak with a deadpan voice:

" He knows now- he really does. When do we start my coaching?"

A slight smile danced across Regina's lips before she nodded half-happily.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heya,**_

 _ **I know that I've not updated in ages but hopefully I'm posting enough to sort of keep you going.**_

 _ **I will be writing much more now that school has settled down. I'm sure you remember what the first week back was like!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews and messages- I also love every follow so do make sure to follow me and my stories.**_

 _ **I am currently working on another Swan Queen shorter fic so look out for that, I really love writing young Regina and Emma. Should be posting first installment in the next few weeks!**_

 _ **Okay so I will shut up and let you read my latest short chapter.**_

 _ **BTW- we're back to Emma'a POV!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Enjoy my lovelies x**_

 _ **madhattiexxx**_

 **CHAPTER 5- It feels a lot like magic**

'It's no bloody use Gina, I can't do it anymore!'

'Yes, you can Emma. You just need to focus, try to center your thoughts- it's really not that hard.'

There was a dead silence throughout the Mayor's office as the sheriff raised yet another engraved vase in attempt to move it towards the oak desk. Emma was concentrating so hard that there was a blue vain just visible on the side of her pale forehead.

An ear-splitting shatter resonated throughout the room, penetrating the saviour's head and thoughts. The savior cussed profoundly at the irritation of failing the simplistic task once more.

'Really Miss Swan, must you be so careless this is one of my best vases- there's only so many times I can put it back together.'

Although her harsh words may suggest otherwise, there was a softness in her voice and eyes that let Emma know that the Mayor wasn't really upset with her. Emma put on her most sarcastic voice and answered the mayor with a wide grin on her face as frustration ebbed away.

'I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused Miss Madam Mayor- even after you were so kind as to help me with something that I struggle at so much. Really you deserve a medal!'

The corners of the older woman's plum red lips upturned and for a minute, the blonde really believed that Regina would laugh. The brunette cleared her throat and in one swift motion reassembled the vase before flicking it back to her desk.

'Well Miss Swan, I think it's best we end our little lesson here before you damage any more of my belongings. This woman could be quite irritating at times, thought Emma. The savior just sighs and rolls her eyes, sometimes Emma wondered what on earth made her fall for such a woman.

Then the blonde would remember all of the nights Regina would rock her tightly till she fell asleep. She would remember the feel of the brunettes hand pressed lightly against her lower back, the sensuous feeling of her warm breath lightly tickling her own neck as they laid side by side amongst suffocating sheets. She would remember how truly in love she actually was with this gorgeously perfect woman.

'Emma, are you okay? You just seemed to lose your concentration. You see this is why you find magic so difficult- it's because you're so quick to lose interest.

'Yup, sure thing Gina.'

Emma's voice was distracted and distant as she melted into the mayor's, soft chocolate brown eyes. The savior just saw the brunette shake her head before walking out of the office and towards the kitchen.

' Can I offer you a drink, coffee or maybe some cider?'

Emma simply nodded her head at the mention of something alcoholic, that magic lesson was stressful, Emma persuaded herself. Surely she deserved just a small glass or two.

The blonde continued this silent debate in her head whilst Regina pulled the cork on her homemade bottle of apple cider.

'Would you like something to eat with this Ms Swan?'

Emma simply said that the drink was fine before moving herself to sit on Regina's black leather couch.

The sofa was warm from where Regina had been sat earlier, a slight round indent pressed into the material. The blonde let herself sink into cushions with a small sigh of delight; she had been working way too hard at this magic stuff.

Emma turned her head to notice the older woman walking back into the room, her hips swayed perfectly as she sashayed across the room towards the sofa that Emma was sat on.

She silently handed a glass to Emma and kept one tight in her hand.

'Ms Swan. I was just wondering… Are you getting on okay with the whole, ummm, Neal thing'

Emma felt a few tears sting her eyes but she blinked them back and nodded her head respectfully. She had cried to Regina so many times that the saviour was sure that Regina must be bored to death of hearing mourn about her ex.

She had always been careful not to give Regina any details about how she was feeling because she didn't want to the brunette uncomfortable.

' Emma'

Regina's voice was so soft and caring it nearly broke Emma.

'You don't have to be strong all of the time. At least not around me'

Emma turned her head to face the mayor; her mouth open like a letterbox, tears brimming at her eyes.

'I can't cry over him, not anymore. I don't want to- it's not getting me anywhere.'

Even as she said the words tears were rolling down her cheek. She couldn't help it but what she had said was true, Neal treated her badly. He didn't deserve her tears, or henry's for that matter. Even after he'd gone he was messing up her life.

' You don't have to cry, just talk. Talk to me Emma, I want to listen.'

More tears were at the saviours eyes now but not because of Neal but because of regina's compassion and willingness to help her.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Thank you Gina but could we maybe talk another time, I just need a little while to think first.'

'Of course. Anytime you want to talk, I will be here for you.'

Before she knew what she was doing Emma had Regina's face held in her palms and her lips locked on her own.

Regina pulled back with a look of mixed expressions on her face.

'Emma..'


	6. Chapter 6

Heya Guyz  
Madhattiexxx here, sorry about the wait and the length of this last one. I'll try to make the next one longer and should hopefully not be too long after this post.  
As per usual plz plz comment and review that really makes my day!  
Just to let you all know- I felt the need to write this chapter from both perspectives, hopefully the changes are clear x  
Be sure to follow and favourite this story and me as some new teen sq is coming your way soon.  
Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions- already thinking of ways to incorporate ideas later on that you guys have already given me!  
Thank you again for sticking with me through this story, make sure to give it a thumbs up to your friends.  
I'll catch y'all later!  
Madhattiexxx

I DO NOT OWN OUAT :(

* * *

'Emma, I can't. I just can't do this.'  
Guilt rushed through Regina, she had led Emma on. Even though what just happened had been filling up the brunette's mind for weeks. knowing that she took advantage of Emma when she needed her most just made Emma's soft lips' taste so much more bitter.  
How could she do something like this to Emma and then just reject her? She looked out the corner of her eye at the blonde: she that she looked blank; she looked defeated and dead. She had done this.  
'Ms Swan I think you should leave now.'  
It killed the brunette to turn away an emotional Emma who wanted to kiss her but she knew if she didn't both she and Emma would have resented her for it.  
Why was loving Emma so hard?

* * *

Why was loving Regina so hard?  
She had just been blatantly turned down by the woman yet her heart refused to stop pining for her lips to be back on Regina's once more, the smell of her sweet perfume being inhaled by her nose. Emma could have sworn that sparks were flying but it was now so clear that Regina didn't feel the same way. If only she could stop her heart from aching so much.  
Emma swerved abruptly as a young child walked out in front of her car. Damn, thought Emma, she's missed a red light. The blonde slammed the car into a break and grabbed her phone, she couldn't drive in this condition.  
'Hello, Mary Margaret speaking here. May I ask who this is?'  
'Mum, it's only me. I am by the school in my car and I think I maybe had a bit too much too drink. Can you come and drive me home please?'  
'Of course sweetheart, is everything else okay? You sound upset.'  
'Nothing I want to talk about.'  
'Okay, I'll be there in five.'  
Why did her mum always have to be right? And why, of all people, did she have to fall for Regina?  
Emma dropped her head against the wheel and put the car into park. Emma just sat there sprawled across the wheel and dashboard whilst she waited for her mum.

When Mary Margaret finally appeared, Emma moved over to passenger seat and curled up in a ball so small that there was no way that her mum could see her face. She was so mortified by the whole experience that she really would lose it if she was forced to endure an 'I told you so' speak by her ,I know everything about love, mother.

'Emma, darling, you really need to tell me what's wrong- it's obvious that you're not drunk.'

The saviour cussed silently at how well her mother knew her. She pulled her head out of her stomach and looked mournfully at her mother.

'Oh Emma, sweetheart. Please talk to me'

The brunette moved closer toward Emma, wrapping a comforting arm around the sore eyed sheriff. The blonde just lay her head against her mother chest and sobbed for what felt like hours. By the time Mary Margaret had parked the car into the garage, Emma had managed to dodge all questions about her sudden breakdown.

'Mary Margaret, Emma- I was wondering where you'd... Emma. What's wrong? You look awful.'

'David!'

Her parents where so busy arguing about how to find out what was wrong that Emma managed to sneak unnoticed to her room, where she lay, staring at the ceiling and cringing at the memory of the days events.

* * *

'Mum, calm down, the apple didn't do anything to hurt you- are you okay?

Regina looked down at the small piece of core she had been ferociously peeling at. She took a deep breath in and tried to calm her annoyance.

'Yes Henry, I'm just fine. It's been a long day at work and I admit I may be a little stressed.'

'Go lie down mum. Honestly I'll be fine. Promise!'

Regina considered resting versus what trouble Henry could get into before relenting and carrying herself upstairs to her bed. Regina flopped down on her bed before kicking off her heels and sobbing quietly into her pillow and waiting for the day to an hour or so of trying to sleep, Regina picked up her phone and contemplated calling Emma. In the end she decided to leave her a text message.

'Hey Emma:)'

Regina looked at the smiley face before deeming it inappropriate and starting over.

'Emma, hi. It's me'

Of course it was her. Who else would write from her phone, or be stupid enough to say it's me?

'Emma, hi. I wanted to talk text me back.'

Without giving herself time to delete the message, she clicked send and waited for a reply. Knowing that Emma probably would never want to speak to her again she threw her phone to the other end of the bed and closed her eyes. maybe she could finally get some sleep now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there fan fic lovers,  
Madhattiexxx here, I know I only updated recently but I wanted to make up for my lack of chapter lately. I haven't been writing cuz things have been really busy plus, I had an interview with Darren Shan- who by the way- is an amazing guy.

Just a quick pre-warning. If you are easily upset or sensitive to birth issues, feel free to skip this chapter and I will summarise at the beginning of the next chapter.

Make sure to, as usual, review and follow and that new teen fic is on its way.  
I DO NOT OWN OUAT :(

* * *

'Emma, breakfast is ready.'

'muuuuuuum. I'm NOT hungry,'

'Yes well you haven't eaten in days. I'm really worried about you and if you don't come down stairs RIGHT NOW and talk to me, then you can talk to Dr Hopper instead.'

Ughh, why can't her mum just leave her to be upset? However the blonde decided that she would much rather talk to Mary Margaret than to Dr Hopper so she dragged herself out of bed, being in bed alone for days was actually rather boring especially considering she'd lost her phone the day she went to Regina's.

As Emma descended the staircase she was greeted by a pitiful and slightly agitated Mary Margaret staring wide-eyed at her.

'Come and sit down Emma, I think we need to have a bit of a talk.'

The sheriff inwardly groaned, a 'we're here for you talk' is so not what she needed right now. Despite this, she huffily followed her mum to the sofa where she made sure that there was at least a three inch gap between them. Before the two of them began to talk Emma noticed David hovering curiously by the door. Mary Margaret must have noticed her discomfort.

'David, love, I really think me and Emma need time to talk.'

To this David just nodded his head in agreement but stood there still, not fully comprehending Mary Margaret's subtle words.

'Alone David!'

Her words were not said cruelly or harsh but her dad got the idea and scampered to the kitchen to make breakfast.

'So Emma, are you going to tell me what's going on?'

'Mum I'm fine, please just drop it.'

'No Emma I wont, I'm your mother. You need to tell me what's going on.'

Emma was so upset that a cloud of red seemed to be floating before her.

'NO! You have no right to come in here parading around and getting to change me just because your the woman who gave birth to me. You don't know me and you never will because YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!'

After Emma said the words she knew straight away that they would hurt the older woman but she was too mad to take it back.

'AGGGHHHH'

Emma was shocked to hear her mum screaming, she was knew what she said was mean but that was an overreaction.

'Look mum... MUM'

Mary Margaret dropped to the floor panting and clutching her stomach. Oh god- thought Emma what had she done, the brunette was pregnant with a second child and she had just upset and yelled at her.  
Emma started crying and shouting for help. She called out for David but he didn't come, she had no idea where he was. He must have left- she thought- after Mary Margaret asked him give them some privacy.

Emma did the only thing she felt she could, she grabbed the home phone and punched in Regina's number.

The phone dialled for just a few seconds before Regina picked up.

* * *

The warm water of the bath that Regina was soaking in felt perfect against her olive skin after the long and hard day she'd had. Being mayor was a hard job and the brunette could really do with some time to unwind by herself, this was why she had sent Henry round to play at his friends. She had the whole evening of as well as she managed to get Granny and Ruby to babysit him for the night so that she can go and see this new concert that is supposed to be fabulous.

Only ten minutes into her bath Regina heard the Charming's ring tone and on the small chance that it was Emma on the receiving end, Regina leaped out of the tub and ran dripping wet and naked to the phone in her bedroom, nipples becoming erect from the cool breeze.

'Hello,Mayor Mills speaking!'

Regina was panting softly from her dash, she grabbed her nightgown and put it on whilst the phone was on speaker.

'Hello? What is that noise?

'Regina-Is that you?'

There was lots of shrieking in the background. Hopefully Emma hadn't attempted magic without her.

'Of Course it's me. This is my house. Now, tell me, what the bloody hell is going on?'

'Help it's Mary Margaret. I think there's something wrong with the baby and David's left with my car.'

Oh God- thought Regina- What else can go wrong for poor Emma?

'I'm on my way!'

With that she hung up the phone and transported herself to the Charming's house.

'Emma are you here?'

Regina placed her hands on lips before realising that her dressing gown that she was wearing was wrapped around her ankles.

Both women went bright red before Regina quickly fashioned herself a loose dress using magic. They both stared awkwardly at each other until they were interrupted by a shrill scream coming from the living room.

Regina and Emma both raced,close to tears, to the brunette's side. Regina grabbed both the women's' wrists and transported them to the hospital.

'HELP. CAN WE PLEASE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE NOW!'

Regina was panicked, she knew that if anything happened to Emma and Neal's sibling then the blonde would be crushed.

A nurse rushed over when she saw Snow crippling over to the floor in pain.

'She's pregnant and something's happened please help her.'

It was Emma who spoke this time, her words almost inaudible and her face a ghastly shade of white. Regina subconsciously placed an arm around the girl, who she found was shaking ferociously.

Snow was rushed off rapidly and Emma and Regina where asked to wait in the seating area. Emma seemed to be mumbling something over and over but the brunette could not make out what she was saying.

'Emma it's going to be okay. I know it will'

The sheriff shook her head as though unconvinced.'

'No, it won't. And it'll all be my fault.'

The blonde began to hyperventilate, after all she'd been through, she definitely did not need this at all.

'Emma, this is not your fault, you couldn't have helped what happened.'

'It... it is... I shouted at her... and … and … she started screaming... and...'

'Emma, it's not your fault, its going to all be okay.'

She enveloped the sobbing woman into her arms in efforts to comfort her. Within ten minutes the sobbing faded and the woman lying across her and in her arms fell asleep.

Regina stroked the unlucky woman's hair before falling asleep on the chairs cuddling Emma.

* * *

'Miss Emma Swan.'

Emma's eyes opened and she looked around her to find she was in the hospital wrapped around Regina

'MARY MARGARET!'

Yesterday began to unravel in her mind and she ran toward the nurse and followed him to were her mum was staying.

'Miss Swan, Your mother wishes to speak to you alone.'

The woman held the door open and Emma stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Heya guys,

Sorry about the downer that my last chapter was, this one is also a little sad but in case you didn't read my last chapter for emotional reasons, Emma yelled at Mary Margaret and caused a possible problem with the baby. To know more please do feel free to read on with this chapter.

After this chapter, I'll try to lighten it up a bit!

This is just a really short chapter for those of you who cannot wait any longer for the latest sq fix!

Once more, thank you all for your ongoing support, review and help me get to 2500 views on my first ever fanfiction.

AS EVER, I OWN NOTHING FROM OUAT

'Mum,I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you, I really do love you and I am just so glad that I finally found you and David as I couldn't have imagined better parents. Mum, talk to me please...What happened? Please just tell me that the baby will be born okay without any illnesses or anything. I swear I would never forgive myself if anything goes wrong. Mum, please just tell me that everything is okay'

David sat in the corner on a chair looking defeated, his head was half bowed to hide his face but it was evident that he had been crying. Mary Margaret looked totally lost sat in the bed, propped up by her elbows, a certain gloom in her look . That was the dreadful moment, when Emma noticed the thin trickle of blood dried hard and crimson to sheets. Emma was so shocked and upset, she knew in her heart that she had caused this.

'Mum' her voice was just a whisper in the echoing room,'you lost the baby didn't you?' tears began to roll down Emma's cheeks as she saw the pain stinging in her mothers eyes as she said the word lost. She hated how responsible she felt and how responsible that she was.

'I'm so sorry mum.'

She wiped tears from her face ,attempting to be strong for the poor woman in the bed. Mary Margaret would need her more than ever now, she would need her to clean, to cook and to nurture her, David and Neal.

She was nowhere near ready to take on such a challenge but she knew that she would and must. She looked towards the fragile woman her eyes full of pity and of sorrow.

Before she could explain her plan to help, Mary Margaret started to speak, her voice as cold as ice and face deadpan:

'Sheriff Swan, I want you to have left my house by the time I return home and I beg of you not to insist upon calling me your mother. It is most demeaning,'

With that the woman she used to know turned her head sharply away, Emma looked towards her father for help but he just shook his head. She had expected Mary Margaret to be upset with her but she had not thought that this could happen.

Emma had no idea of what she should say, her parents were right though. She was a terrible person, she didn't deserve to even be known as Snow's daughter. What she'd put Mary Margaret through was truly awful.

The woman sitting before her had accepted her into her family, something that nobody had ever done before, yet she managed to make the couple feel so unwanted and unneeded- she never once let hem know how much she loved and appreciated them.

Not wanting to hurt her parents anymore, she walked silently out the hospital room and decidedly set out to the house she used to live in to collect her belongings.

As she walked by she stopped to look at a half asleep Regina, her hair tangled and knotted atop a non-comfy chair, her face relaxed and beautiful, even without make-up.

She traipsed glumly toward the hospital exit...

... BANG

ouch,that bloody hurt- thought Emma after forcefully bruising her leg against a desk top counter.

'Emma where are you going? What happened?'

Regina's voice was raspy and her hair was sticking up at all angles. Emma couldn't help but think that even like this the woman looked stunning.

'I'm going to get my belongings.'

Emma tried to sound brave but deep down she was hurting so much and she ached to feel Regina's arms wrapped around her tightly.

'You are what?'

Emma couldn't hold up the act so she just came out said it all from the loss of her sibling to her being kicked out. When she was done she took a long gulp of air and breathed out.

'Don't worry Snow will come around, she's just upset and grieving. But for now I will not have you living of a park bench, you will stay with me in one of the guest rooms. Some of your stuff''s still there from a few weeks ago.'

Emma felt so glad that she had somebody like Gina to take care of her. It would be going out of her way though- thought Emma- also it would make Regina feel massively uncomfortable.

'It's very kind of you but I cannot accept your offer. I wouldn't want to cause you any sort of trouble.'

'Don't be silly, it is the very least that I could do. Obviously if you'd rather stay at Granny's then I'm sure that could be arranged.'

The brunette seemed as though she really did want the company so Emma graciously accepted her offer. Maybe she could take this opportunity to dull the awkward feelings between them.

'Fine I will, but it is one hundred percent temporary.'


	9. Chapter 9

Hello fellow swan queen lovers,

I'm sorry about the ridiculous wait but I had a few massive projects I had to catch up on- the joys of school! It is nearly winter break so I thought what better way to spend the weeks than to write a couple more chapters.

Only a short one but I'm hoping the next chapter will be along shortly!

By the way, in this chapter I'm changing up some key details of Zelena's time in storybrooke.

Once again, thank you so much for all your reviews and follows!

I DON'T OWN OUAT

The drive back to the mansion was almost silent, the only noise was a soft orchestral piece playing on the radio. By the look plastered on Emma's face, this was not the sort of music that she wanted to cheer her up.

Regina flicked the switch and some loud irritating noise penetrated the air.

'Emma, I think it's broken!'

Emma looked at her as if she was crazy before saying:

'Gina, this is my favourite band playing.'

The half-deafened brunette uttered an apology and continued to drive in more silence.

Whilst Emma hummed along to the noise, which she refused to call music, plans of how to get Snow to let Emma back, were rushing through her head.

Even, a distraught Snow would never do such a thing to her own daughter- would she? Regina had never really bothered to get to know Emma's mother very well and really had no idea of what she would and wouldn't do. Regina sighed in distress, this could take some time.

Thank God for people like Gina, thought Emma as she flopped down into the couch. If she hadn't tried put aside the awkwardness between them and let her into her home, right now the saviour would be lying on a park bench.

However Emma would need a distraction if she was going to survive the evening without bringing up the kiss.

And right on que there was a knock at the door, maybe it was Mary Margaret coming to let her back. Emma, with no thought to how this was not her house, opened the brown wicker door to see who it was on the other side. To her astonishment it was not her mother but a tall, curly haired woman, stood with a wide grin on her face.

'umm. Hi Zelena, can I help you?'

Emma heard the loud noise of Regina's shoes coming toward the door.

'Hello, how may I help you?'

Did Regina not know this woman, she had to. She was the mayor!

'I was wondering if I may talk to you. Both of you.'

'Of course, please make yourself comfortable in the living room.'

Regina glanced worriedly at Emma and motioned for her to follow into the kitchen.

'Do you know that woman?'

Regina sounded uncomfortable and slightly stressed at the fact that there was somebody in town whom she did know.

'Sort of, Her name is Zelena and she was helping my mum with the babies. She got a little weird when Neil was born but calmed down when she found out there was another.'

Regina frowned and walked slowly toward the living room.

'Zelena!'

Smash!

A picture of Emma, Regina and Henry fell to the floor. Without thinking Emma pulled out her arm and swerved it in a circular motion to try and put the frame back together. It worked for about a second before the whole frame burst sending millions of glass shards flying around the room and one particular large piece of glass into her own neck.

'Oh God, this is my fault.'

The other woman waffled on but the words were lost as Emma sunk to the ground her throat thumping against a crimson hand. She lay flat struggling for breath.

A long silence passed, both girls in disbelief, before Zelena piped up.

'Can you heal her Madam Mayor?'

The question hit Regina hard, this crazy woman had come into her house and destroyed her picture and endangered the one person that she really cared about. Anger flourished inside as she snapped at the woman.

'No I very well can't. The only person in this town with the ability to heal is Rumple but he's gone and conveniently disappeared.'

The curly haired woman looked at Emma with a look of consideration on her face as though deciding what to eat for her supper.

The brunette was so annoyed that she couldn't do anything to help Emma this time that she couldn't allow herself to cry, she just knelt over Emma's dying body silently shocked.

This was though, only until she saw a green light hover over the neck of Emma 'til the glass shard flew back out of her neck and into the luminous hand. Regina hugged the now breathing girl before looking at a smirking Zelena with a stern expression on her face.

'Who the hell are you?'


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm super-duper sorry for the massive wait. A lot's been going on lately and I'm ashamed to say I didn't manage to find time for my beloved fanfiction, I hope I can make it up by writing more often than usual. I've also tried to make this a special SwanQueen love scene! I want to thank all of you for the positive feedback and I hope that you enjoy this extended romance chapter- eeek!

Enjoy x

As always, madhattiexxx

Emma's fingers ran unsteadily against her neck; she was still trying to understand what had just happened. But when she looked up and saw a teary-eyed Regina looking down on her, she knew in her heart that everything was going to be okay. The blonde wanted nothing more than to take the brunette in her palms and kiss her soft lips till everything started to seem normal- but she thought it would be rather inappropriate with a creepy, magical stood over them smirking.

Regina's apparent sadness and shock soon turned to outrage.

'Who the hell are you?'

Emma could see the glare in her friend's eyes and she knew at once that she's not joking. However, Regina's looks seemed to have no effect on Zelena as she continued to grin whilst waltzing over toward the Evil Queen and herself.

'Well, haven't I already said. I am Zelena and I couldn't have young Miss Swan dying on me when she is just so precious in my plans. You see, I really wanted to get my hands on that child of her mother's but now that's out of the question so I suppose I'll just have to wait until I can have the baby of Snow White's precious daughter!'

Emma sat up straight at this part, her head began spinning but she wasn't sure whether it was from the fall or the pure absurdity of the woman who once looked after her mother. Either way Emma knew that she had to get away. She stood up with a little difficulty and walked toward the staircase, pushing viciously past Regina.

Just as she was at the top of the stairs she saw a gush of green smoke floating through the house and then there was silence. Emma walked cautiously into her son's bedroom and let herself fall weakly onto his unmade bed.

After about an hour of sitting and thinking, Emma couldn't take the boredom any longer. The saviour pulled back Henry's bed sheets and lay down hoping she could get a little rest before talking to the mayor about what had happened, she was probably still avoiding the mayor because of the slightly awkward incident the other day. Emma's never been one to deal well with feelings and emotions so she just lay down and shut her eyes.

Emma woke up to a sharp pain in her side, she immediately cried out and pulled back the covers. After leaping out of the bed she quickly waved her hand over her stinging side like she had done to Regina the other week. When the blonde looked onto the bed she saw a small patch of blood on the quilting. She moved her finger to the stain before gasping.

This wasn't her blood- it was dry. Then the shock really hit her as she saw a small razor blade lying underneath the duvet beside the crimson mess.

'Emma are you okay?'

Regina sounded worried as Emma heard her footsteps against the stairs. The older woman burst through the door to find Emma lying on top of the bed.

The blonde at first wasn't sure whether or not to confess the problem to Henry's other mother because she knew that Henry needed help but wasn't sure if the mayor could handle any more pressure.

'Sorry Regina, just a bad dream. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, none of that would have happened if I wasn't being so reckless with my magic.'

She looked at Regina and hoped that she made the right decision. The sat down next to her and held her hand tightly.

' Yes you were rather reckless today Emma, but what happened wasn't your fault. Neither was Neal for that matter.'

Admittedly that did feel good for Emma to hear. She had been blaming herself a lot for Neal's death but if Regina thought it wasn't her fault then maybe she could give herself a bit of a break; the guilt was practically eating away at her.

' You know what Emma, I'm gonna go put the kettle on. You come down when you're ready.'

Emma nodded grateful for the brunette's compassion, when the other woman had left the room she grabbed the blade from under the thick sheets and slipped it into her pocket. She then gathered herself together and walked down the stairs in a composed and together manner hoping Regina wouldn't notice that something was up.

When she got down, there was a steaming pot of coffee waiting on the table for her next to Regina's. She sat down next to the woman on the sofa and sipped her coffee letting the strong burn of the liquid scold away the pain in her mind. When she put the mug down she felt a strong tug on her waist. Regina's lips were next to her ears; she could feel the excited tingle that she had imagined for so long dancing through her neck.

Regina's lips parted slightly as she whispered 'Today I nearly lost you and I realised that I couldn't bare it if I didn't have you here to bug me everyday. And that's made me recognise that I don't want to waste another second of the time that I can share with you.'

With that, Regina pulled the blondes face towards her own, letting Emma catch a glimpse of the mayor's gorgeous hazel eyes before gently letting her lips fall on to the those of Regina. Emma knew instantly that the connection she felt was real and that her feelings for Regina weren't just a crush- they were love.

Emma's lips were weaving in and out of the brunette's, only stopping to catch her breathe. Emma moved her hand to hold the head of her lover as she let Regina slide onto her back with the blonde on top of her. The kiss was passionate and lustful but also innocent and romantic at the same time- the saviour had never felt something so fantastic in her life.

The two women only parted as they heard footsteps outside the mansion.

Both women exclaimed in unison 'Henry!'

Emma picked herself up off the Regina and brushed her hair back with her fingers just in time to hear the door open and see her son walk through the door. He walked up to his room Emma could even say 'Hello', she decided it was probably time to go.

'MUM!'

Henry was soon storming down the stairs at such a pace that Emma moved away from the door in order to prevent another fall that day.

'You had no right, you don't need to know those things. What I do is down to me and you had no right. GIVE IT BACK!'

The saviour's son started to shake Regina with a fury in his eyes that Emma was slightly scared of. Poor Regina didn't even know what the boy was on about; she looked so scared that she couldn't talk she just stood there in the corner of the room as their son shook her and screamed at her.

'Hey, hey Kiddo. Leave your mum alone, you can't keep using violence as an answer'

The boy looked at Emma before running out the house. He still held himself like an aggressive man but Emma could see from the change in his eyes that he wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't mad; just upset.

'Emma what's happened. I can tell from your face that you know.'

The brunette was crying which made Emma feel really bad, yet she knew that her son needed her more right now.

She ran out the house and followed Henry down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Heya guys,

Promised a quick update this time! I hope you all liked my last chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. If you have any comments on what you think should happen next feel free to leave some comments below- I love hearing from you all! Thanks to all of you who follow this story, it means a lot. X

Keep Reading ...

Madhattiexxx

Emma was running faster than she ever had before, 'since when did Henry learn to run so fast' she wondered. As she chased the young boy down the street, she heard desperate cries coming from the mansion; the saviour ignored them hoping that Regina would forgive her later. As the blonde caught up to her son, she reached out her arm trying to stop him from running further. She finally managed to grab the wrist of Henry and pull the panting boy close; in silence they walked a small stretch until they reached the park. Both, the saviour and Henry, were crying by the time they reached the bench.

As soon as Emma sat down, the crying boy collapsed into her lap, the blonde didn't know what to do- she'd never dealt with a child this upset before. Almost instantly she regretted not telling the mayor about this. What was she thinking? She could barely look after herself, how was she supposed to cope with a young boy who was now self-harming and violent?

Emma was lost in thought until she heard a small voice whisper from below her

'Help'

That one simple word made Emma realise that she didn't need a degree or qualification in parenting. She was Henry's mother and all he needed was for her to be there for him. After this dawned upon Emma, she pulled her boy closer so that he was lying across her lap; she stroked his hair and made soothing noises over and over again trying to soothe the boy.

'It's gonna be just fine kiddo- you'll see. I'm gonna make sure it all gets better.'

Her voice was a soft comforting whisper, but she couldn't tell whether she was trying to convince Henry or herself.

Regina had been waiting for over an hour now and Emma and Henry still hadn't come back. 'Maybe they went to granny's' thought Regina. Yet, inside, she couldn't help but think that something had happened to Emma. After waiting another five minutes, Regina couldn't take another second of pointlessly pacing her hallway so she set off to granny's and hoped that if they weren't there at least she could get a minute away in peace to think straight.

When Regina arrived she ordered a black coffee and a large slice of chocolate cake before going to sit in her favourite booth tucked away in the back corner. Whilst the mayor waited for her coffee, she thought about all the things that Emma could have been hiding from her. A whole list of things circled Regina's mind; could her son be taking drugs? That would explain a lot. The brunette raked her hand through her hair in distress, what was going on?

'One black coffee and a slice of chocolate cake with whipped cream.'

Ruby was over with her order, as usual, she had a bright smile covering her entire face. How come she is always happy? It's not fair!

'I didn't order any whipped cream.'

Regina knew that she sounded rude and she also knew that she loved whipped cream- so really she felt a little stupid for taking her anger out on Ruby like that.

'I know you didn't. You just looked stressed, and I thought you could do with a little treat. I can swap it for one without if you'd prefer?'

Now the mayor just felt bad for snapping at her.

'No thank you, that won't be necessary. Ummmm Thanks Ruby, I guess that was nice of you to do and I was rude. So, Thank you.'

Ruby looked thrilled because she understood that the evil queen doesn't do apologising. Regina flicked back her hair so it was out the way of her food and forced a smile at the other woman.

'Oh My God! Regina! What is that on your neck?'

Automatically the hand of the brunette flew to her neck where she felt a sharp pain as her hand came into contact with the bare flesh of her throat. This must have been Henry- thought Regina; she was so used to his abuse that she barely noticed a large cut deep into her neck from him shaking and grabbing her.

'It's just a cut Ruby- there's absolutely no need for that childish reaction. Now if you don't mind I'd like to eat my food in peace.'

Ruby stalked of looking rather confused by the mayor's outburst. Regina was so fed up of everything going wrong. What on earth was so bad that Henry would do this and Emma would cover for him..?

'You can't tell anyone Mum.'

Henry was finally up and had stopped crying quite so badly. Emma still had one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder to stop the boy shaking so ferociously.

'Of course not, I'd never say anything Henry. But, you need to stop this; you can't hurt yourself and others as an answer to your problems. If something's bugging you kiddo, then you can come and talk to your mum or me about it. We only want to help and you know that Regina doesn't deserve you hitting out at her- she does everything she can for you.'

Emma had no idea where any of that had come from. She had every intention of making him go and tell his other mum so that she could deal with it properly.

' I'm so so sorry mum. I'm trying- I promise. But I will do better, I just need you to not tell anyone while I work it all out because I'm still so confused. I wish dad was still here.'

The last line really hit Emma- this was her fault, she never should've let Henry and Neal meet. She gave him a dad and then took him away, any young boy would be upset...she still was.

'I know kiddo, I miss him to.'

A single tear fell down from her cheek as she hugged Henry for what seemed like hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Heya guys xx

Thanks to all of you who now follow this story- I'm glad you like it! Some of your comments have been just great to read and they always put a smile on my face! I do apologise for ruining that Swan Queen moment earlier with some Henry drama but I'm hoping that we can add some more in super soon.

I've decided to let you guys chose a bit of what happens in the next chapter, so, should Regina publicly break-up with Robin Hood or should she go on another date with him? Let me know what you think !

Thanks again and don't forget to follow

Madhattiexxx

Regina was so confused. Emma and Henry had returned home an hour ago and had both fallen asleep in the guest room.

Why was nobody telling her anything? And why was it that everytime she felt closer to Emma Swan, the idiot saviour went and did something to mess it all up?

She loved Emma so much but she couldn't stop thinking about how much harder it is for her to be happy than it was when she was with Robin.

ROBIN, Regina had just realised that she and Robin were still supposed to be going out and on a date today. Could she meet up with him and forget about her feelings for Emma? Or would she be forced to tell him the truth- she just didn't know what to do.

Before she made any decisions, the brunette decided it was probably best if she talked to Emma about what's going on with her and Henry.

The blonde woman was still asleep in the room above her; she was deliberating over whether or not to go and wake her up when the blonde tiptoed downstairs and walked towards the door.

'Good morning Ms Swan, I think we need to talk- there's a problem.'

The mayor folded her arms, a stern look was plastered across her face; she then realised that she was truly mad with Emma.

The saviour's face dropped, she looked deflated and upset.

'No you're right, this is about yesterday isn't it?'

The brunette nodded trying to keep calm but was so nervous that she might finally find out what's going on.

The blonde continued to talk:

'What happened was wrong and what I did was a mistake.' The mayor was glad that she understood this, ' I'm going to leave to make sure that this unpleasantness can't happen again. I want you to stay away from me too.'

Emma stormed out the house, slamming the door behind her.

Regina was so confused as to why Ms Swan was acting so odd, how was not telling her what was going on with Henry a mistake and how does that mean she has to move out?

Emma was really hurt, she thought her and Regina were going somewhere; she though that the mayor wanted this. How wrong could she have been?

Regina didn't love her; she hated her and that was why she was being so cold. The evil queen was mad at her and wanted to get rid of her.

She knew that she couldn't see her again, even if that meant avoiding Henry for a little while- he coped well enough for the most of his life without her. He had his real mum who would know exactly what to do. He didn't need her and nor did Regina. But Emma needed someone, anyone- she was alone and living on the street .


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Hello Swan Queen shippers. I wanted to thank everyone who sent me a message about this chapter and the way it should go. I love that you guys wanted a say in what happens next. I hope this goes the way you wanted. I'm really excited about this story because I'm not even sure how it's going to end or even when- We can all find out together, so if you have any good ideas please let me know. And as always carry on reading!

Love from MadHattiexxx

Regina had been driving for hours, she left Henry with Robin and set off into the night to look for Emma. It took Regina a while to realise what had upset the saviour so much, she thought they were just having a conversation about Henry. Eventually Regina realised that the blonde thought they were talking about the kiss, Emma thought that Regina was mad about it.

She wasn't mad; she was far from mad. It was one of the most beautiful feelings that the mayor had ever experienced. All she wanted was Emma, but she could be anywhere by now, she could have even crossed the town line. No, Regina thought, no matter how upset she was, she wouldn't leave Henry. She wouldn't leave her son.

Regina was trying to convince herself but it wasn't working; all she could think of was the defeated look on Emma's face when she left. Regina didn't know anything anymore.

The mayor was so upset that she vowed if she ever did find Emma then she really would make sure she was the only one; she would break-up with Robin and declare her love for blonde.

-Now there was something that Regina never in her life imagined would happen! She wasn't even 'like that', well she didn't think she was. It was just Emma and her fiery smile made Regina's stomach do flips every time they touched. She wasn't going to lose that, not because of this stupid row.

Emma was lying in the backseats of her car, she had never got past the town line; she needed one last night in this place, in her home, before she set off back to boston.

The blonde woman drove for a bit last night until she found herself in the woods where regina had found her just a few months ago.

The saviour, which she felt anything but at the moment, couldn't sleep so decided to to take her phone and go for a walk. She heard her phone buzz again; Regina wouldn't leave her alone. She was tempted to answer the call and talk to her but she knew that all she'd get would be threats and snide comments; she wasn't in the mood. The phone rang again…

'Aggggggghhhhhh'

The blonde woman screamed as she tossed her phone against a tree; it shattered the screen then fell to the floor. Emma was now crying non-stop, there was nobody to comfort her this time so she ran. She kept running until she was tired she couldn't breathe. She slumped against a tree trying to catch her breathe, she had run so far out that she was sure she wouldn't be able to find her car until morning light. She turned to try and walk to less damp bit of dirt but fell over a tree stump and shredded the skin across her entire arm as she fell forward onto a sharp rock.

That was the last thing Emma could remember, she fell asleep.

'Emma, it's me. Please pick up the phone; we need to talk. I'm sorry Emma. Please- I love you.'

Regina was desperate, she didn't know where Emma would go, she didn't know what she'd do if she found her. She just needed to know that she was okay.

The last time Emma was this upset was when Henry ran off into the woods looking for Neil, the blonde woman was just lying in the woods thinking.

THE WOODS. It dawned upon Regina, that's where she'd be. She had checked the rest of the town so this was her last shot; something told her that she wasn't wrong though. Emma would be there waiting for her.

And sure enough when she drove deep enough into the woods she caught a glimpse of the yellow bug. She stopped the car, she didn't want to scare Emma off. She got out the car and began to run towards the yellow blur she could see.

But, when she got there Regina didn't like what she saw; the car door was wide open and there was no Emma. As she looked around she saw something shiny on the floor near the largest oak tree. She walked over shaking in her heels, it was a phone. It was Emma's phone. The brunette ran faster than she ever had back to her car, she then drove off in search of the other woman begging that she would be okay. She drove right into the heart of the woods before she saw anything else that showed a sign of Emma.

'No No No No.'

The brunette was weeping it was Emma's signature red leather jacket, it was ripped and surrounded by blood. Yet, there was still no sign of the saviour, Regina was petrified. She picked up the jacket and wrapped it around her bare arms- it smelt of Emma's rather cheap perfume. She had never liked the scent before but now she never wanted to smell anything different.

The brunette walked back to her car hoping to find Emma a little further down the path. As she got into the car, she saw a note taped to her carseat. It read...

'She's mine now, stop looking or else you'll be next.'

The writing was instantly recognisable by the brunette, it was Snow's. What was Mary Margaret playing at? This was her daughter. She knew she was mad, but could she ever hurt Emma?

Regina didn't know, she spun the car around and drove off towards the enemies house.

The drive back hadn't calmed down the mayor, it had only made her more furious and determined to kill Snow White.

She banged hard on the door, but when she got no answer she angrily swung the door of it's hinges with a flick of her wrist.

Snow looked like she'd been crying as came running to the door.

'Madam Mayor, can I help you?'

Snow sounded mad but also upset, Regina wondered if she really would have done anything to Emma. No, it had to be her, she was mad at Emma and had already kicked her out- she was the only one with a motive. Plus the note was in her handwriting.

'What the hell have you done with my Emma?'

Tears were in the brunettes eyes as she glared at the saviour's mother. Snow's eyes widened, she didn't know what she had said until she realised that she had said 'my Emma'. Well she was her Emma, and she wasn't ashamed. Once she had Emma back nothing would stand in the way of their love.

She then saw a figure walk out from behind the door. Was it Emma?

'What do you mean, your Emma?'

The voice was cold and sharp, It wasn't Emma - It was Robin Hood!


	14. Chapter 14

Heya Guyz,

I just wanna say a massive thanks to all of you who have been so supportive in following this story and even just reading! You guyz are all so amazing and I love that I get to share my work with all of you! I was wondering if you guys liked the way I update because I was thinking of uploading chapters in chunks but figured that would take longer for me to update and you guyz wouldn't hear from me so much! Let me know what you're all thinking- and as always make sure that follow me so that you can be the first to see the new updates.

Enjoy my Swan Queen lovers!

Regina's head began to spin, what had she done? Now everyone would know about her and Emma- was she ready? Would she ever be ready?

'Oh god Robin, what a vulgar thought. I simply cannot imagine what context you think would allow me and Emma to ever be intimate- you have disgraced yourself. I was merely talking of Emma as a dear friend that I have recently become rather fond of. So if you will, please refrain from acting so childishly in future otherwise one day you may find yourself lacking female company.'

Regina's voice turned to pure sass, each word defined and spat out condescendingly. Emma would be disappointed in her, Regina knew that was not near brave enough for Emma. She may put up a front but inside, she wavers at just the mention of the blonde woman's name.

'I'm sorry Regina, I jumped to conclusions. I promise it won't happen again.'

Robin's face turned a rather amusing shade of beetroot as he apologised to the queen. Normally she would have been happy with this and would probably revel in the success. Yet now it just seemed to infuriate the mayor, he was just too wet; Emma would have fought back and stood her ground against the malicious words, whilst Robin just sad there like lost puppy. She used to like that in a person but now she was done looking after injured creatures, she wanted a new fiery partner. She wanted Emma Swan.

Emma awoke to find herself in a cold, dark room. It reminded her of the many long nights that she would wake up in her cell with Henry kicking her hard from inside her womb. Memories flooded back to her of the time she spent in prison for Neal, she had always wished he would come back- maybe visit to check if she was okay. She wanted Neal so much. The blonde was scared, she had no idea where she was or how she came to be there. All she knew was that she needed to escape. She needed to get home; she needed to go back to Boston- it was her 28th birthday after all.

Regina had had enough of listening to groveling man stood in front of her, so she smiled a fake smile of forgiveness and waved him off. Now she would have to deal with her enemy once more. Snow wasn't getting off lightly!

'I am only going to ask you once more Snow and this time you will answer me truthfully. Where is Miss Swan?'

The look on Snow's face made Regina begin to feel queasy- Snow looked frightened and confused. She had no idea where Emma was.

'Regina, I'm so sorry. I have no idea where she is, as far as I was aware she was with you. Robin came round to tell me that Emma had wandered off but I didn't know it was this serious. What can I do to help?'

Emma's mother began to cry, Regina didn't know what to do so she stepped back and allowed Robin to rest a comforting arm around her. What still confused Regina was why Snow was so upset after how she acted at the hospital to Emma.

'Well you've certainly changed your tune. After kicking Emma out, I didn't think that you'd care.'

Regina tried not to be too harsh when she spoke as she really did not deal well with a crying Snow.

'Kick her out? She left; I got home to find a note on the door saying that she was through with this family and was going to live with you.'

Somebody had been messing with all of them ,and now, whoever it was had taken Emma.


End file.
